1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to nuclear reactors. More specifically, the present invention relates to a support arrangement by way of which a shroud can be supported within a reactor pressure vessel without a need for welding, drilling, or other machining of the shroud structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, safety is a paramount concern in devices such as nuclear reactors and stringent measures must be exercised to ensure that mechanical failures, such as which tend to be induced by the formation of cracks and the like in various and numerous structures which comprise a nuclear reactor, are eliminated.
It has been discovered that various stresses which are induced in a shroud structure used to enclose the fuel assemblies, tend to produce cracks in the top guide support ring area of the core shroud assembly. For example, it could be envisioned the cracks could form in the shroud at the horizontal weld joint between the top guide support ring and the shroud. This, of course induces a safety concern in that, if the weld were to break, the shroud could shift and cause a problem with control rod insertion,